La lógica aveces no existe
by IsaUsagiKuu
Summary: Como sería Kuroko siendo una chica? siendo cuidada por Taiga Akashi mitad neko? con una relación con Midorima. Algunas confusiones y acontecimientos inexplicables. Al avance de la historia de agregará más parejas (Tiene escenas lemon) n.n


Sentimientos inexplicables

Según dicen y han dicho gran parte de las personas que la han experimentado, que el amor es como un flor que se va cultivando entre ambas personas creando un lazo indestructible y una hermosa flor de la felicidad...

-Que lectura tan profunda-Pensaba Kuroko al leer un libro en la biblioteca-... Me pregunto si alguna vez experimente algo así…Se me esta haciendo tarde.

Tomó el libro poniéndolo en su lugar, poniéndose su bolso, su próximo destino era ir a casa.

Era una casa en que se podía sentir un ambiente bastante solo. Ya que su padres quisieron que hijo finalizara sus estudios en un lugar apropiado. Sin embargo es un hogar armonioso

Hey Kuroko!-El tal pelirrojo llamaba a Tetsuya y corría para alcanzarlo- Esto... he comprado muchas hamburguesa y cosas así comestible ¿No te molestaría quedarte en mi casa?

Ocurría algo un poco extraño Kuroko sentía un aire un poco cálido. Posiblemente porque un cambio de rutina nunca estaba mal

...Mmm... Está bien, ¿Y tus padres? -Respondió pensativo-

-Se fueron por unos meses, dejándome un apartamento y me envían el dinero que necesito cada mes, ya sabes todo padre quiere lo mejor de su hijo-

Cierto -Una leve sonrisa se noto en Kuroko- Iré a casa a traer algunas cosas, nos vemos.

Al irse corriendo Taiga se dio cuenta que se dirigía a su apartamento... Vivían bastante cerca.

Creo que así es más fácil -Pensó Kagami-

.

.

.

Al entrar en el apartamento un poco cansado, vio a Kuroko vestido de formal normal acompañado de un bolso en que irían sus cosas y pertenencias, bajando las escaleras con su rostro sereno de siempre

Kuroko! -hizo que el peli azul lo viera atentamente- Creo que... vivimos en el mismo apartamento... Ha! Que raro no?-Dijo riendo un poco-

Entonces creo que tendré que subir- respondió

Te acompaño- dijo el peli rojo

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron donde el lugar de queda.

Es grande y pintoresco -decía Kuroko un poco asombrado-

Si, también me llamó la atención al principio- respondió ayudando a Kuroko en ordenar sus cosas en su habitación-

Era un muchacho que le agradaba bien el orden .

.

.

.

Mientras Kagami preparaba la cena, Kuroko se encontraba en el living a oscuras, sentado en el suelo, observando las estrellas, eran brillantes y hermosas.

A veces lo natural es tan hermoso... Como este lugar, es acogedor, gracias Kagami-kun -Pensaba el joven ojos zafiro- Aun sigo pensando acerca del amor... Mmm... se ve un poco complicado... Deseo experimentarlo, sin importar que, -murmuró inconscientemente sin darse cuenta que había pasado una estrella fugaz que cumpliría tal deseo-

Kuroko! La cena esta lista -dijo Taiga llevando los platos al living- Que oscuro -dejo los platos en una mesa que apenas podía ver y encendió la luz- Así esta mejor -preparando mejor la mesa- Ven, ya esta servido

Gracias Taiga-kun -Un leve rubor inmutable se le noto, no comprendía muy bien, hace unos momentos sentía algo parecido- Que es este sentimiento -pensó-

Ambos tomaron asiento, de frente los asientos eran bastante cómodos y acogedores, también suaves.

Kuroko dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa

Esta rico, ha pesar de que la compraste... Se nota que le añadiste algo más-Dijo el peli azul disfrutando de su comida-

¿Enserio? Yo solo lo calenté, pero, que bien que te guste- Respondió el pelirrojo-

Mientras disfrutaban la cena conversaron de temas escolares, momentos divertidos, deportes y sus intereses. Luego optaron en lavar la loza

Yo lavo y su secas, ¿te parece?- pregunto Kagami-

Si -respondió el ojo zafiro-

Mientras ya faltaba poco en finalizar, Kuroko se sintió cansado y muy mareado no comprendía bien el por que. Dudaba que fuese la comida ya que ha comido de esas hamburguesas antes... Decidió descansar.

Kagami -kun, creo que iré a dormir -Dijo Kuruko dejando el mantel en un colgador-

¿Te sucede algo? Te ves con fiebre -le toca la frente- Estas ardiendo -fue la nevada a sacar unos hielos poniéndolos en una bolsa- Ten para bajar tu fiebre, descansa, no te resfríes, no quiero que mi sombra me dé problemas -Lo acompaño a su habitación-

Le ayudo a preparar su cama, pero para acortar el tiempo, hizo su cama de doble plaza para estar cerca de él si pasaba algo. Esto hizo sonrojar a Kuroko sin saber mucho el motivo. Kuroko se puso su pijama con un poco de ayuda de Kagami. Kuroko no entendía porque su corazón se aceleraba por gestos como esos.

Ambos se acostaron en la misma cama, pero Kagami decidió dormir en ropa interior y pollera ya que le producía bastante calor la temperatura ambiental...

Descansa -se acerco a Kuroko y le acomodo el hielo en su frente-

El chico no pudo responder, ya se hallaba dormido en una tierna y cálida situación, con la persona en que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba sin explicarlo, era maravilloso.


End file.
